


THE CABIN BOY [BILLDIP]

by Bill_Ciphers_Flower_Crown



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M, Mental Disorders, Pirate AU, age gap relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2018-12-20 03:30:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11912292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bill_Ciphers_Flower_Crown/pseuds/Bill_Ciphers_Flower_Crown
Summary: Dipper Pines has been depressed for 3 years, ever since his parents and Sister died, he's been alone. That was until he met Captain Cipher, caperer of the seven seas. Now, he is on a crew of pirates.





	1. Chapter 1

THE CABIN BOY

PITY PARTY

"Another round kid?"  
I turned to look at the bar lady.I hadn't slept in a week. It was my birthday anniversary, and my parents and my sisters death anniversary.  
"Yeah"  
On exactly 3 years ago, today was the day I sat in the window, sat in our house library, celebrating my birthday alone. Mabel, Ma and Pa were overseas, taking the voyage of a lifetime for their "princess's" birthday!I always knew they preferred Mabel to him but it stung that they'd not even had the decency to bring me along, leaving me, their son with his birthday present, a journal with the number 3 on it, and packed their bags and left. I knew I was lucky, as some people around theses parts weren't as rich as My parents, that they couldn't afford to give their children presents on their birthdays, but at least their parents were sat there with them, gluing them in a warm embrace. I silently hoped they'd gotten stuck in a storm, that their boat had torn to pieces and their bodies lay lifeless and forgotten at the bottom of the ocean. And oh did I feel guilty. I looked out the window, only to notice it was raining heavily and he could hear the pitter patter of rain on mywindow sill.There was a knock on his door.  
"Sir. Mason? ," A voice called out.  
"Yes, Winston? And how many times have I told you, just call me Dipper."  
"Right...Dipper..." He spoke with a slight unease in his voice.He took a breath.  
" I know that this may be hard to hear, especially from me," he began."b-but..."  
My stomach dropped. Winston never stuttered, unless he was upset or anxious.  
"Your parents and Mabel were in the boat when, when a storm hit them." His mask was gone and he was done holding it back. He let down his defense and let himself show his emotions to the kid.  
"They got caught up and.. there boat was brought to pieces."  
My knees went weak, I felt as if he could faint at any moment. He didn't need to say anymore, I'd already filled in the blanks. My other half, my twin, was gone. A great sadness waved over me. Hitting me like millions of tiny glass shards, draining me of all blood-like happiness till I had no tears, no blood, no happiness left to give.I felt wicked, like I was an omen, sent straight from Lucifer. And then just like that, I was left alone, a poor ,depressed, homeless 11-year-old who had barely enough strength to survive a night alone. Of course, I'dlearn to fight, learn how to use my wits for my benefits. I knew he had to just stay alive.And through all of this time, I still kept my special journal and a blue and white bandanna with a pine tree on it. By the time I was 14, I told himself I'd become a pirate and sail the seven seas.  
But hey, that was 3 years ago, I was now 14 and had all ai could ever want in the world. Or at least, that's what he told myself. I chugged the bitter substance, wincing slightly. My "tolerance" was far from high.  
"Hey kid!" I heard a voice sneer behind me. I turned around, only to see the same boys who'd tormented me years before as seniors at myschool, when my parents sent me. I shivered at the thought of them.  
"What? Is the little stupid child going to cower in the corner begging for his mummy!" That snapped something in me, to mock my mother, even though they didn't know she was dead. I slowly stood up and faced them.  
"Listen, if you just leave now and walk away, nobody gets hurt."  
The Men looked at each other. Making mocking scared faces.  
"Oh no! The little Dipper's going to pound us to a pummel!, I'm so scared!" They laughed. I took a breath.  
"Alright, you asked for it."  
I moved quickly, with agility and skill,punching them hard, hard enough that he fell to the floor,the other man drew his sword. I hastily took it, putting it against his neck. I slightly tilted it to the door.  
"Leave."  
The man picked his friend up and ran for his life. Not known to Dipper, sat behind him was a man with blonde hair,eyepatch covering an eye, smiling. Captain Bill Cipher, caperer of the seven seas. Wanted for Raiding, Pillaging and Murder... 

"Hey kid." Dipper jumped and looked behind him. Before him was a man, at least  
6 foot tall with an eyepatch with a golden triangle covering his left eye. He wore a yellow waistcoat with a seemingly impossible shade of white long sleeved shirt which puffed out at the edges. His cuff buttons looked like they were decorated with the fines of fibers and strongest materials. His trousers were as black as a midnight night sky and had no single crease, he had enormous shoes, dipper guessed they were about size 8. His hair was blonde with thin lines of gold in it. His faced hardly creased as he spoke , he had a lack of facial hair and looked extremely young and fancy considering his age. He knew this was, this was no other than Captain Bill Cipher, captain of the pirate ship Gravity Falls. He had raided a local town nearby when he was small, all of the townsfolk had come to them ,begging for help because they'd been raided. He gulped. What would Bill possibly want from him?  
"I like your moves kid, we need a new cabin boy on Gravity Falls, you'd fit perfectly for the role." His heart skipped a beat, he was hesitant at first but then he thought what the heck! He was being offered shelter and money, by the captain! How could he pass this up?  
" Yes, captain!" He said with a wink.Bill laughed as they walked out of the pub.  
" It's on me, kid. Hey cool Pine Tree bandanna! I think I'll call you Pine Tree!"  
Dipper sniggered, the Captain didn't know his name, but it didn't matter, for once in 3 years, he felt happy, like the other half of him was finally fixing...


	2. Introductiond

THE CABIN BOY

DIPPERS P.O.V

As I walked along the cruel brick streets of Salem, I could feel my heart racing in my chest. I still couldn't believe it, I'd been recruited by a feared captain of the seven seas, maybe it wasn't a stupid 11 year old promise after all. Suddenly my thoughts snapped away at the sound of water rippling nearby. Standing before me was a towering ship, about 6 stories, it looked as long as a blue whale and it's wood was rich without a hint of mould or decay, it's mast stood 18 meters tall with a small, round lookout at the top. In fine lettering on one side, there were the words GRAVITY FALLS. I pinched myself, I couldn't believe I was here, infringed of one of the most infamous pirate ships. Bill turned to me, almost as if he read my mind, he spoke.  
"You better start believing it kid, your here now."  
I stared in awe at the boat, without even realizing, I'd already walked on deck.   
"CREW TO DECK!" Bill yelled.  
Grumbles could be heard as they walked up to deck.  
" This is Pine Tree! He's the Cabin Boy, introduce yourselves to him."   
The first to come up was a skinny, tall red haired female.  
"Sup dude! The names Wendy, but you can call me red."  
Bill saluted Wendy as she stepped to the side.  
"Red's the crews Master Gunner, she's in charge of the pistols and cannons, I wouldn't get on her bad side if I were you."  
She winked at me. Note to self, don't mess with the girl in charge of the guns. Next, a rather large man stepped up, he wore a brown hat with a torn ,green shirt with a question mark on it.  
"Hey Dawg the names Soos, but cap calls me question mark!"

"Question mark here is the carpenter, if the boat has a hole or is molding, it's his job to fix it."  
He's doing a pretty damn good job I thought as I looked around the boat, not a single imperfection.   
Before I was able to say anything, the next crew member stepped forward. A tall, gentle male came before me, his face was partially covered by his baby blue hair, he looked very intelligent, yet shy. He reminds me of myself at 11, before the accident.   
"He's Will, not much of a talker, but really intelligent when it comes to piloting the ship with Jason, Dean and Heather."

Right on queue, a girl with blonde hair and a red blue outfit, a midnight black haired boy with a trench coat green jacket and a chestnut brown haired boy, similar to my own turned round and waved.   
A Pink haired girl appeared before them, she smiled and waved.  
" I'm Pyronica, But cap calls me Pye, I'm one of the gunners, on command of Red."  
This girl is extremely bubbly, she kinda reminds me of Mabel, note to hang out with her.  
"Down there is Veronica, Addi, Josie, Jim, Tommy, Robbie, Mason , Martha and Luke. They're the ships powder monkeys."  
They all waved nervously.  
A man with black hair, black eyes and black clothing walked up.  
" I'm Chase, First mate," he spoke proudly," Captain calls me 8 Ball though.   
I nodded, I need to show this guy respect.  
Last but not least, a strangely normal looking man appeared.  
" I'm Tad, Quarter Master."   
" Tad's my second in command, he has my upmost respect."  
I smiled,  
" I think you'll fit in nicely here Pine Tree."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, preparation for school! I had extreme writers block for this one so sorry if it's not that great. And yes, those were Heathers references, I am trash for Heathers
> 
> -THE AUTHOR OF THE JOURNALS...
> 
>  
> 
> MY BROTHER


	3. Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE

_**UPDATE: Sorry I haven't been posting! As I wrote in a previous update, I just got to a new school with at least 4 pieces of homework set everyday. I'm also in lots of after school clubs so right now I'm trying to balance school, clubs, writing and time to myself.** _ _**I'm a performing arts kid if you haven't gathered and have 3 classes a week which, if you a smart cookie means I have 3 scripts to learn plus songs. I've also got rehearsals for a show in 2 weeks so there's a lot going on! Trying to update as regularly as possible.** _

_**Yours Truly~** _

 

_**The author of the journals.....** _

 

_**my brother** _


End file.
